


Miracle

by buhnebeest



Category: Damien (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anti-Christ, But Also Girl-Christ, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, POV Child, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buhnebeest/pseuds/buhnebeest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little family outing at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whosoever Believeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689257) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Writing fanfic of something that Astolat wrote is not unlike the old lady getting out her paints to go work on the Ecce Homo fresco. I have newfound respect for people who write Temeraire fic. 
> 
> Little snippet based on the Only Begotten verse and will make very little sense without context, I think.

“Got you!” Damien said, grinning, snatching her up in the air, twirling her around in a spray of wet sand and sea foam. Trixie shrieked in delight, squirming and kicking out her legs. 

“You cheated!” she squealed, cuddling his arm to her belly. The beach was completely empty, after Lucifer suggested that people should leave, because when it was just them with no one else around Damien smiled better and didn’t mind shining so much. “You have to count to ten! To _ten_!” 

Damien laughed without remorse and twirled her some more, until she was dizzy with it, the sea glittering in the sun on one side and Mommy and Lucifer sitting close together under the parasol on the other – sea, Mommy, sea, Mommy – and when Damien finally put her down she closed her eyes and rode the vertigo, staggering like a zombie with her arms outstretched. 

Damien abruptly stopped laughing. 

“Trixie!” Mommy yelled. 

Trixie froze, because Mommy sounded mad, or scared, maybe. She turned around to find both her and Lucifer staring, and Damien too, staring at her with stricken faces. 

Trixie frowned and followed their gazes, looking down at the pretty clear-blue water glittering innocently under the soles of her feet. It was like standing in a puddle after a rainstorm, when it looked like you were standing on the surface but you were really on the ground, except the ground was also puddle now, it was all puddle. 

Trixie’s belly flipped nervously – it felt _silly_ , like she’d made a mistake in math class counting up one plus one – and just like that the water suddenly remembered to give under her weight, and she plunged into the sea, dunking all the way underwater. 

“Trix!” she heard – Damien, that was Damien – and five seconds later he was fishing her out of the water and depositing her directly into Mommy’s arms, who had come running. Trixie spluttered and spit her mouthful of yucky saltwater back into the ocean, staring balefully at Damien and Mommy up to their knees in the surf – the water seemed to be working fine for _them_ – and Lucifer too as he sauntered over. 

“You know, I never quite saw the point of this one,” Lucifer drawled, giving Trixie a friendly pat on the head. “Call me when she turns a Perrier into Pinot Noir. Make it a good vintage, spawnlet.” 

Mommy narrowed her eyes and thumped him in the shoulder. 

“Ow! Fine, I’ll settle for a Merlot. _Ow_!”


End file.
